Fotografías
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Hermione rememora aquellas fotografías que sacan a relucir viejas memorias, entre ellas el recuerdo de sus padres.


_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Hermione Granger" del foro Las historias del Valle de Godric.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

* * *

La casa se encontraba vacía, sin el calor de una familia y solamente habitada por los fantasmas del recuerdo, ratones y arañas. Todo estaba tal y como ella recordaba de aquel día en el que abandonó su hogar años atrás. Las tazas de té sobre la mesita de centro, el viejo sombrero de su padre colgado en el perchero y la mecedora que le había pertenecido a su abuela, donde su madre solía ponerse a leer algún buen libro por las tardes. Lo demás se había ido junto con ellos a Australia, donde iniciaron una nueva vida como el matrimonio Wilkins. Allí solamente quedaban unos cuantos objetos y baratijas que para Hermione eran tesoros preciados en sus recuerdos.

Ya ni siquiera le salían las lágrimas al recordarlo todo, puesto que ya había llorado demasiado. Tan sólo eran sollozos de una joven que ansiaba sentir el calor del abrazo de su padre y los suaves labios de su madre posándose sobre su frente. Caminó por la estancia principal y vio el espejo polvoriento que colgaba por encima de una repisa con los tallos marchitos de lo que habían sido rosas blancas, de aquellas que tanto le gustaban a la señora Granger.  
Hermione observó su reflejo en el antiquísimo espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por culpa de aquel desahogo del alma llamado llorar. La guerra había terminado. Al fin estaba a salvo y sin embargo, se sentía incompleta. Sus padres no estaban ahí para consolarla como cuando era tan sólo una niña, lo peor era que ellos ya ni siquiera la recordaban ni sabían que tenían una hija bruja de nombre Hermione Jean Granger, recién graduada del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; sobreviviente de una guerra mágica y pareja de quien fuese su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, Ronald Weasley.

Ron la contemplaba con aprensión desde el umbral de la puerta, sereno y con una sonrisa triste. Se había quedado sin palabras de consuelo para Hermione, aunque le ofreció ir con ella en búsqueda de sus padres. Sin embargo, la joven bruja se negó, alegando que para ese encuentro tenía que ir únicamente ella, después de todo, no sería tan sencillo devolverles la memoria y peor aún, que al recuperarla se topen con que su única hija ya tenía pareja.

—Aquí estarían las fotos— señaló rompiendo el silencio, pasando una mano por un mueble sucio donde se supondría se encontrarían las fotografías. Únicamente se encontraban un par de portarretratos rotos y matas de polvo. —Había una en especial que me encantaba.— Ron se encaminó hacia ella y posó con suavidad sus manos sobre sus hombros.— Era la fotografía que me tomaron cuando tenía once años y recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

»Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando mi carta llegó y yo también. Me tomaron esa foto porque les conmovió verme tan emocionada ¡Era una bruja! No lo podíamos creer, parecía un sueño o un capítulo salido de los cuentos de hadas que me gustaba leer. Ellos admitieron que sospechaban que había algo muy extraño en mi, como el incidente del libro.

Tenía ocho años y me encapriché con el antiguo libro de historia universal de mi abuelo, que a su vez se lo heredó a mi padre. Lo tenía en lo más alto del librero, de modo que solo con una escalera pequeña o un banco se podía alcanzar. Estaba deseosa por leerlo, pero mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia al consultorio y no me lo pidieron bajar en ese momento. Al regresar, se toparon con que yo tenía el libro entre mis manos ¡No lo podían creer! No había modo que yo alcanzara, ni trepando la pequeña escalera, lo único que les expliqué exactamente lo que pasó: que el libro había flotado hacia mis manos como por acto de magia.  
Como era lógico no lo creyeron, hasta que mi carta llegó. Muchas cosas se explicaron con eso, como el gato de la tía Meryl que rompió una cortina traída de la India y logré repararla concentrándome en ella.

Son recuerdos que nunca podré olvidar, Ron. El día en que conocí el Callejón Diagon junto con mis padres fue maravilloso, ¡Era un mundo diferente al que yo conocía! Las tiendas abarrotadas de magos y brujas que compraban con toda normalidad sus productos mágicos. Los niños con sus rostros sonrientes al ver los nuevos artículos de Quidditch; algunas brujas coqueteaban con las nuevas túnicas de Madame Malkin, eran de terciopelo de los colores más extraños y elegantes que jamás había visto.  
Cuando entré a Flourish &amp; Blotts creí que era el paraíso lo que mis ojos contemplaban. Libros desde lo más extraño a lo más maravilloso que jamás había visto; los estantes torcidos le daban un toque tan mágico, que supe que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma.  
Aunque todo eso lo confirmé cuando puse un pie en el expreso de Hogwarts que mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Me acuerdo bien de todo, llevaba mi cabello tan alborotado y amarañado como siempre, mis zapatos lustrosos y mi ejemplar de la Historia de Hogwarts a la mano. Había limpiado mi varita meticulosamente, porque quería que estuviera en excelentes condiciones para iniciar mi educación mágica.  
¡Y qué feliz fui cuando tuve amigos! Ser nacida de padres muggles y que me aceptaran sin importar mi estatus de sangre, me hizo darme cuenta que la "_insufrible sabelotodo" _tenía que darle paso a la _"amigable sabelotodo"_—concluyó con una risita infantil.

Ron la abrazó por la cintura y con dulzura la miró a los ojos:

—Tienes que encontrar a tus padres y decirles que muy pronto serás "_La sabelotodo señora de Weasley"._ Sí, aunque me mires con esos ojos de Crookshanks, Hermione, pero te estoy pidiendo matrimonio— espetó con las orejas hirviendo en vergüenza hasta cuello, al punto de que su piel era similar a su cabello.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír incrédula. Sin duda tenía que apresurarse para encontrar a sus padres de una vez por todas.


End file.
